


Harder!

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kuja and Sephiroth and summer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Harder!

**Author's Note:**

> "a request"

"Harder!" Kuja yelled, grabbing at the lawn blanket beneath him. "Ah, harder! So... close..."

"I do not need a cheering section," Sephiroth said, removing his mouth from the object of his attention.

"Ah! All the air..." Kuja pointed at the air valve Sephiroth had forgotten to pinch closed.

Sephiroth sighed and then took a deep breath, going back to the kiddy pool he'd been huffing and puffing into for the better part of the last hour.

"Harder!" Kuja cried. "It's so hot..."

With one last particularly forceful blow, Sephiroth capped the last ring of the pool and flopped it onto the ground just in front of Kuja.

The two men looked at one another for a few long seconds before Sephiroth smirked and produced a water materia.

He was fairly sure that Kuja would leave him alone for the rest of the summer.


End file.
